


【宇龙】土味情话

by GarfieldHatesCoffee



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarfieldHatesCoffee/pseuds/GarfieldHatesCoffee
Summary: *甜度上头产物，激情短（？）打*场景为夜问采访*请勿上升真人*祝大家假期愉快啊～





	【宇龙】土味情话

**Author's Note:**

> *甜度上头产物，激情短（？）打  
*场景为夜问采访  
*请勿上升真人  
*祝大家假期愉快啊～

0

“那白老师能对着龙哥试试土味情话吗？”

两个人谁都没想到采访的小姑娘会对着镜头问出这样的问题，尽管做了八百分的准备，却还是在她问出来的瞬间愣了神。

1

白宇皱了皱眉头，一脸震惊的向对面那个已经笑到没有眼睛的人确认自己刚刚听到的话。表情是毫无破绽的没有猫腻，但心里却已经把曾经对着他龙哥试过的土味情话检索了个遍，盘算着怎么才能在这种可谓凶险的场合下逗逗身边的人。

不用扭头都知道恋人现在肯定是无助慌乱，表情再沉着也不能掩饰心中的紧张，害羞是必须的，耳朵估计已经红成了镇魂片场上两人的第一场戏。

说哪一句好呢？

2

朱一龙还没有从问句里回过神来，脑海中反复飘过“对着龙哥试试”这几个字，思绪就被直接拉到了不能过审的地方。等意识到这是采访调整好状态时耳朵上的温度已经烧得他有些手足无措。

想都不用等这一段播出去自己的反应在大众的眼里会是怎样的一种意味，拒绝？尴尬？还是避之不及？毕竟在观众朋友看来让这两位直的不能再直的哥俩对着另一个说土味情话确实可以说是十分恶趣味的一件事，他的一系列小动作也许恰好满足了一些人的猜想，看着他收不住的后槽牙和满是嫌弃的眼神，放一百个人来分析大概都会是同样的结果。

但对于朱一龙本人来说却全然不是这样，相反他不是因为身为“直男”被土味撩妹而尴尬，而是与之相关的一些陈年旧事才让本来就面皮薄想象力丰富的他红了脸颊。

3

白宇在脑海里盘算了很久，一些老套的梗被他飞速的丢在一边，只有几条比较满意。扭头看了一眼身边大气不敢出的人，他想到了第一句：

“知道我为什么蛀牙吗？”

说起这句话连他自己都记不得标准答案是什么，这全是托他亲爱的龙哥的福。

拍了一个月的戏，白宇吃了一箩筐的棒棒糖，虽然在朱一龙的建议下他开始叼棒棒糖棍演戏，但依然巨大的摄糖量还是让他为自己这一口健康的牙齿捏了把汗。

开始严格控糖的白宇每天数着数吃道具，却还是在一周下来计算下一周量多少的时候发现了不对劲——少了几根糖。

自诩大方的白宇从来不会吝啬给周围的人送吃的，尤其对朱一龙特别照顾，每次一看到那人对着零食两眼放出的光，他都有一种养娃的错觉，甚至想一边呼噜那人软塌塌的头发一边哄他吃东西，现在想想其实要说养小动物可能更为贴切。

但看到凭空消失的棒棒糖时他第一个就排除了他龙哥，抱着糖罐径直找到了李砚。那人满脸无辜后是一万个不忿：

“哎呦我们赵大处长不管自家那位吃东西竟然还来找我们老百姓的事儿，六月都要飘雪花儿啦！”

白宇嘴里喊着去去去就跳下了书桌，找到正和高雨儿聊天的李思琪，想着小姑娘爱吃糖，概率比较大，没想到一去两人就挤着把手往罐子里伸，眼见着要抓一大把出来。

他心想这可不行，老爱吃糖还得了，沿着两人胳膊延长线的方向轻轻把糖罐绕了出来，正要发话就被高雨儿一个杏眼闭住嘴。

“给龙哥不给我们，感情龙哥在你眼里比我们还像小姑娘啊。”

李思琪话不多，这时候倒是机灵得很，一边点头一边附和，“没办法，谁让人家是正宫娘娘而我们连NPC都不算。”

“嘿你们一天年纪轻轻脑子里都什么乱七八糟的？”

白宇就算再脸皮厚也经不起这样的深度剖析，让人把自己那二两真心就这么挂在外面是真不太好受。虽然剧组里对赵云澜和沈巍的感情都心知肚明，平时开起玩笑也都是把两个人当着角色来看，对着赵处找沈教授对着沈教授叫赵处是常有的事，但白宇却时常在这样的代称中享受着对朱一龙本人小心的爱意，猛地把调侃对象从沈巍换做朱一龙让他有一瞬间的害怕，也感到自嘲的辛酸，

他抱着盒子坐在特调处的大餐桌上，对着苹果味芒果味葡萄味奶香味的棒棒糖发呆，听到那边有人叫自己，便有些不耐烦的一边应声一边迈着大步走了过去。

还没走到就听见李砚的声音，还是那副死猫样儿。

“说什么呢死猫？”

“来，沈教授，给咱表演个大变棒棒糖？”

顺着那小子的手指看过去，他龙哥正拿手捂着嘴拼命向后扭身子，眼睛弯起一个很好看的弧度，即便遮住了大半张脸也能看到红了一大片的皮肤。

什么情况？

但一看到李砚那副恨铁不成钢的表情他就猜到了大概，朝着一边表情狰狞的人做了个鄙视的手势便一把捞过朱一龙的肩，用力不大却足够让他整个人向自己倾过来。

“哥哥吃什么呢？还不让我看？”

“唔，没什么。”

如果现在白宇还认为没什么，就只能说是爱情使人盲目了。他看着朱一龙拙劣的掩饰心里被萌出内伤，稍一使力就把人的手从脸上拿开，果不其然看到他鼓鼓囊囊的嘴和一根不能再明显的棒棒糖棍。

“龙哥，你知道我为啥蛀牙吗？”

本来一句土味情话灵光一现，却被面前的老干部当成小孩儿在陈述事件，白宇还没来得及接着说就见朱一龙瞪大眼睛把棒棒糖从嘴里拿出来，一脸不可置信的看着他。

“嗯？你蛀牙了？我都说了让你用光棍代替就行了谁让你吃这么多！拿来，不许吃这么多糖了！”

眼前人的眼神是平日里不一样的恨铁不成钢，却依然温柔的不像话，微蹙眉头把工作时的认真拿出了十成。

还想说什么的白宇只微微张了张嘴，鬼使神差的嗯了一声，便把糖罐很不情愿地双手递给了朱一龙。

也正因如此，之后每次拍戏时特调处众人都能看到他们赵处长屁颠屁颠的找沈教授要糖吃。

思及此处白宇不禁为自己当时的“没骨气”扼腕叹息，家庭地位大约是那时候就埋下了种子。不过想想看竟然打从那时起就对人那么死心塌地，也难怪现在只有和成熟男人朱一龙比谁更幼稚的份。

理所当然，这个想不起标准答案的情话是一定不能在这里说的。

4

不像白宇这个被提问的人，朱一龙已经全然没有刚开始的忐忑，倒是有些好奇那人会说哪一句。

不得不说和他本人相比，白宇是个很能跟潮流的年轻人，尽管两人只是相差两岁，也还是隔了一个八零后和九零后的年代鸿沟，一句土味情话就能把年长那个心里的羞涩却忍不住乐在其中的小心思和年轻那个试探时的兴奋和得意展现的淋漓尽致。

他想起两人互通心意的那天晚上，白宇也是说了一句土味情话。

特调处的全员聚餐，也是沈教授正式被赵处长领回大家庭的第一天，那种被肯定被确认的感觉是朱一龙从心底渴望的。他不奢求哪一天能被白宇带回家，能够被他正式介绍给他的家人，受到他家人真挚的欢迎与祝福，他只希望未来能有一个机会让他拥有和那人一起被一群人喜欢，即使人不多，也算是在这个不知道什么时候能和大家见面的网剧里，窥见他对他和沈巍一样隐忍的爱意。

一群人下了夜戏叫叫嚷嚷着要再去撸串，出了车墩就进了一家店。饭店不大，但足以让人放开搓一顿，年轻人精力充沛，再加上刚结束了一天的工作，都觉得得玩一玩才算尽兴。

“龙哥你可不能不跟我们玩儿啊。”

其实要放以前朱一龙必定是不会参与这些人多的活动的，一来自己对这些游戏先天不敏感，二来性格也不是那么开朗，玩起游戏来总怕扫了别人的兴，不如直接用上帝视角观看，后来索性就找借口不去，也不算是浪费时间。

但现在他却无比珍惜和剧组里人团建的时间，出发点大概和为拥抱一人拥抱了整个班一样，花了点小心思，却依然改变不了全场最冷的命运。他像是一个努力想融入环境的孩子，却发现别的小朋友说的不是同一种语言。

什么是UNO？什么是狼人杀？自刀什么意思？猎人又是干什么的？唯一能猜到的还是丘比特，爱神嘛，大约能把两个相爱的人绑在一起。

朱一龙自己都觉得自己的表情一定难看极了，和学生时代看黑板上老师讲的数学题时估计别无二致。

如果不是白宇，自己怎么会出现在这种场合？

小孩儿在自己身旁手舞足蹈的投警，而自己则是想都没想就把选票给了他，也不管别的人怎样挤眉弄眼地看他们两，脑子里全是刚刚那人声音不大却足够让所有人听见的话：

“我就知道我哥最爱我了。”

想都不用想离那人最近的左耳已经红透了，听觉似乎都有了长进，别人长长短短大大小小的声音都清楚地刻在了脑子里。

“向家属拉选票可耻。”

“赵处不合适吧。”

“宇哥你说的明显没头没尾竟然还真有人选你上警？”

“你不知道情人眼里出西施吗？在情人眼里宇哥说什么都是对的……”

“去去去我骗你们谁都不能骗我龙哥啊，是吧龙哥？”

偏偏那人还不自知地一直往身边靠，磁性的声音一字一句打在耳膜上。

要烧着了。

好在几乎白热化的游戏没让这令人窒息的感觉持续太久，只是村民的朱一龙就是一轮又一轮的抄答案，果真就像是回应开始白宇说的话一样，无论白宇怎么分析，他都只是跟着说一句我也觉得。

这种玩法迟早被误杀，没几分钟他就恢复了上帝视角，成为除真正上帝以外唯一一个局外人。

小孩儿玩的好，能抓住每一个细节分析好久，最后竟然还是个狼人，让全场的人再次骚动了一回。

“啧啧啧，宇哥不可信啊。”

“看来我们龙哥还是太单纯了，小心被大以巴狼骗了。”

“你说谁不可信哪？龙哥都死了我还有啥必要诚实？要龙哥没被你们投死我绝对开始就自爆了好吗？”

朱一龙在旁边看他们互啄，内心其实已经乱作一团，甜蜜满的快要溢出来，还要做好表情管理不让自己笑出声。

那人真的太知道怎么逗自己开心了。

一群人回了宾馆，又撺掇着几个人拿了纸牌，原本觉得太晚不想去，却被人倏地搂住了肩。

“龙哥别跑啊，刚那个你玩不好不怪你，牌总会吧。”说完还特使劲的挤了挤眼睛，小模小样的直戳心里最柔软的那块。

“毕竟打牌是老年人活动，你总不可能不会吧哈哈哈哈哈哈”

啪！

“你过来你别跑你说谁老年人？”

最终还是跟过去围在了茶几边上，只是年轻人玩的总归不一样，又是个需要解释规则才能玩下去的纸牌。

朱一龙从眼前的牌里摸了一张，红桃3，还没报数就看见一颗脑袋凑了过来。

“哇龙哥你竟然是三！”

众人像关怀幼稚儿童一样看着嘴巴张圆了的白宇，尤其是林静，甚至让朱一龙有些担心他会被扣奖金。

“龙哥我是九你是三啊！”

还没反应过来这是游戏规则还是别的什么，朱一龙就看见远处高雨儿和李思琪两个小姑娘捂住了嘴，本来就大的眼睛几乎要突出来，就连一样是“老年人”的江明洋也是一副莫名的笑。

正疑惑她们在笑什么，就听见一阵压低了的声音从左边传来：

“我除了你，还是你呀哥哥。”

即便是现在回想起来朱一龙也觉得脸烧的慌，当时全桌子一圈的人都仿佛是知情者，就算当时最后一句话只是给他一人的专属情话，也还是收到了来自他们意味深长的祝福，让他就差找个地方钻进去。

不过后来也确实钻进了之前去过很多次的白宇的房间，钻进了他的被窝，被人钻进了心理与身体的双重防线，还有生活的方方面面。

那句牌桌上的情话也确实成了朱一龙第一个想到的土味情话，但是太露骨了，说出来那可真的不得了。

5

不得不说这个问题问得刁钻，让白宇都很难迅速做出回答。他龙哥估计还在做心里建设，而他已经想了很多。

要说在一起后印象最深刻的事情，恐怕就是沈巍跪地淋雨的那场戏。

在听助理说到朱一龙前一天拍戏实打实在雨地里跪了许久后，白宇几乎是瞬间就去房间找到了正在床上休息的爱人。

拍戏后处理的及时，白宇进门时并没有看到想象中他发着烧几近昏迷的场景，但还是又气又心疼，想对着什么发作一下又不忍心看那人手足无措的样子。

毕竟他什么都没做错。只是保持着他们同样作为演员最为看重的敬业精神而已，如果因为这种事情被无端责备，那么自己也就太不值得他那么温柔那么好了。

白宇发消息让助理买了楼下的包子和稀饭，悄悄从隔壁自己房间里拿了感冒药放在桌子上，又静静地欣赏美人卧床的样子。

无论看过多少次，他总是感叹于造物主简洁却到位的手法，把朱一龙的脸摹画成这样干净却深情的样子，即便是现在闭着眼，也足以让他一万次心动，更不用说那双眼睛，只想让人跌进深潭再也不出来。

伸手也是下意识的动作，还没等他反应过来人就醒了。

每当此时白宇只想捂着心口说一句遭不住，试问谁能抵抗那双还蒙着睡意的眼睛和纯的要命的神情？

“哥哥以后可不能再这么淋雨了呀。”

“没事我只是……”

“不然你这么可爱，发芽了怎么办？”

白宇打心眼里觉得自己已经掌握了一秒钟让爱人脸红的方法，但这种伤敌一千自损八百的方法不仅让眼前人从额头红到了被角下隐约可见的锁骨，还让土味情话本人感到了热意，几秒钟就把自己羞到了面前那一团上，嘴里连连传出后知后觉的啊呀。

不行，这个太酸，要是让龙哥现场熟透了，下场了大约不太好哄。

6

“你知道为什么我比你高吗？”

这句话朱一龙以前从来没听过，却很好的戳中了他十分不愿面对的痛处。

和他们熟的人都喜欢拿这三厘米的身高差调侃两人，如果幸运可能还能看见传说中“朱一龙暴打白宇”的小道八卦。

要说朱一龙斤斤计较倒也不算是，但耿耿于怀说的是一点也不夸张，能厚一点的鞋就尽量穿，能争过的口舌之快就一定要争，就算常被爱人安慰说这三厘米长在了别的地方，可没用又能怎样呢，朱一龙只觉得白宇表达出的恶意更深了。

这大概就是他非常喜欢踩着平衡车和白宇对戏的原因，他得承认他十分享受能看到人头顶时的感觉，也正因如此在发现白宇新买的平衡车比他的还要高时才为自己前几次和他耍性子没借车给他而追悔莫及。

“为什么？”

对这句话再怎么不乐意，这也采访现场，即便可以后期剪辑，他也不能让有心之人把“朱一龙白宇不合”的传闻“坐实”。

他也有些期待小孩儿能把这么一句在两人看来火药味十足的话说出什么花样。

“因为天塌下来我给你撑着。”

白宇大抵是不能感受到这句话带给朱一龙的震颤的，他只注意到身边人一直试图反驳的圆手和听到答案后瞬间安静下来的声音。

“我要保护我龙哥！”

“我不能这么对他我得保护他。”

“你们走开龙哥只有我能欺负。”

“哥哥你让开我来！”

朱一龙的心里五味陈杂，他没想到小孩儿竟然会想到这么一句话来应对这一题，更没想到过去的一年里他反复向自己强调的话还能这么郑重其事的说出来。

说不感动是假的。

有的时候人的感官就是很奇妙，明明是正常到不行让人找不出任何问题的回答却正中红心。成年人的世界说太多海誓山盟就会显得幼稚，反而这种接地气的语言更能打动人心，尤其对于他们来说，感情上的不易更让他们比任何人都需要对方带来的安心。

在公众面前不一定要什么甜到发齁的情话，为了保护两个人小心翼翼却丝毫没有打折扣的感情，我为你遮风挡雨或许才是最可靠的发言。

7

“哥哥你知道今天碰见一个熟人说我什么吗？”

白宇晃了晃肩膀上已经快要睡着了的朱一龙，语气神秘的低声说话。

“什么？”

“他说我旺夫。”白宇拨了拨身边人的刘海，“你要不试一下？”

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 真的土味情话那里太齁了  
提问的小姐姐竟然还用的是土味撩妹  
“白叔你听说过土味撩妹吗？”  
“能不能对着拢龙试一下？”  
啊真的  
上头


End file.
